Cuento de una noche de invierno
by SspaceTraveler
Summary: La historia de un amor nacido del invierno y Eros, AU fantasia, Victuuri


Este fanfic es un especial con respecto a estas fechas donde se me sale el diablo y me pongo a escribir historias bonitas y navideñas :D y que mejor que hacerlas que con esta serie que me atrapo tanto de un tiempo para acá, espero disfruten leerla

 **Disclaimer:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece, es obra de Kubo-sensei y el estudio Mappa

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo atrás existió Hasetsu, una hermosa aldea rodeada de bosque y cercana a una montaña enorme; era una aldea pequeña y adoraban a la naturaleza la cual solían representar en las cuatro estaciones del año, al principio durante la primavera la tierra se hacia fértil y permitía que las cosechas de los aldeanos crecieran, todos amaban a la primavera y las fiestas en su honor eran las mas vistosas y llamativas, después seguía el verano que se distinguía por su intenso sol, brillando y destacando mas que cualquier otra temporada, el otoño era la estación mas melancólica de todas, Hasetsu se teñía de ocre y los arboles perdían la mayoría de su follaje y por ultimo estaba el invierno, el cual dejaba caer su manto de nieve sobre la aldea

Invierno era la estacion favorita de Yuri Katsuki, le gustaba ver caer la nieve y como esta daba un aspecto mas "elegante" a su aldea, ademas disfrutaba mucho de los cuentos y leyendas tipicas de la epoca, su favorita era _"la princesa de hielo"_ , la cual trataba de una hermosa chica hecha de hielo que cada noche de invierno salia a buscar al amor de su vida, el cual era un semi dios llamado Eros, al final ellos se encuentran bajo la aurora boreal prometiendose amor eterno y viviendo felices para siempre, Yuri amaba esa historia, no solo por lo romantica de su trama si no porque _-secretamente_ \- se sentia identificado con la chica de hielo, el tambien recordaba con dulzura a su primer amor al cual conocio en una noche de invierno, en lo profundo del bosque

-¡hola Yuri!- lo saludo Pichit, mientras se sentaba junto a el en la mesa de madera y miraba de reojo el dibujo que Yuri trataba de ocultar

-eh...hola Pichit, ¿ya regresaste de traer leña?-

-uf si, Celestino y el resto de los le adores me dijeron que no tardara tanto en el bosque porque al parecer hay un oso rondando la zona-

-que mal-

-¿y que haces?-

-¡na...nada!-

-¿la dibujas a ella?- le pregunto con una mirada tan juguetona como acusadora- no te averguenzes conmigo, sabes que no me burlare y ademas me encantan tus dibujos-

-esta bien- dijo mostrando el dibujo a su mejor amigo el cual lo contemplo con fascinación

-es preciosa...parece una hada o una diosa-

-y una así no logro capturar su verdadera belleza, ella era mucho mas hermosa que cualquier dibujo-

 _Cuando Yuri tenia diez años se perdio en el bosque de Hasetsu durante el invierno y en plena tormenta de nieve, vago por el bosque cubierto de hielo mientras se abrazaba a si mismo para darse un poco de calor, llorando silenciosamente y temiendo por su vida; camino tanto que llego hasta un lago congelado donde las luces de la aurora boreal se mostraban en todo su esplendor, y fue allì donde la vio por primera vez_

 _Era un chica de unos quince o diesciseis años que vestia una larga tunica blanca y corona de rosas azules que adornaba su larga cabellera plateada, se movia descalza sobre el congelado lago mientras bailaba lo que parecia un lento e intenso vals, para el pequeño Yuri fue la escena mas hermosa que en su corta edad habia visto, esa chica parecia un hada o una diosa de cristal, se quedo quieto ahi, observandola con devocion y asombro hasta que la chica en cuestion reparo en su presencia y le devolvio la mirada con sus hermosos ojos azules, yuri quedo una mas impactado al verlos, eran tan brillantes como la misma aurora_

 _-¿que haces aquí pequeño?-le pregunto con voz suave_

 _-yo...yo...-_

 _-no deberías estar aquí ahora-_

 _El pequeño Yuri asintio sin parpadear siquiera, la hermosa chica se acerco mas a el y acaricio su mejilla con sus suaves manos, estaban frias, pero Yuri nunca habia disfrutado tanto de una caricia_

 _-¿que edad tienes?-_

 _-diez-_

 _-vuelve...tu familia esta muy preocupada y te están buscando-_

 _-¿eres un angel?-pregunto el pequeño cargado de curiosidad_

 _-no- sonrió con dulzura_

 _-¿un hada?-_

 _-tampoco-_

 _-¿que eres?-_

 _-¿te gusto?-_

 _El pequeño se sonrojo notablemente y agacho la mirada en señal de timidez, la levanto despues de unos segundos al oir la risa suave de la chica del lago_

 _-eres lo mas bonito que he visto en mi vida-admitió el pelinegro con voz baja_

 _-tu también lo eres para mi...pero aun es muy pronto, nos volveremos a ver-_

 _-¿de verdad?-_

 _-si...y cuando eso pase te diré lo que soy-_

 _-¿porque no ahora?-_

 _-aun eres muy pequeño para entenderlo, pero te daré algo para que me recuerdes...-_

 _Fue un beso, uno cargado de pureza en los labios del pequeño Yuri, sus ojos castaños se abrieron con sorpresa y despues los cerro lentamente mientras sentia su cuerpo caer del cansancio_

 _Despues de eso lo unico que recordaba era despertar en la comodidad de su cama con su familia al lado y sus rostros llenos de alegria por verle despierto, segun le dijeron, lo encontraron al pie de un arbol inconsciente y apunto de morir de hipotermia, fue un verdadero milagro el que haya sobrevivido; Yuri les contó a sus padres sobre la hermosa chica del lago, pero ellos no vieron a nadie mas en el bosque y no conocían a nadie con los rasgos que su hijo describía, le decían que solo había sido un sueño o una alucinación de su pequeña mente, pero Yuri sentía que no era así, sabia que ella era real y estaba motivado a volverla a ver, por eso empezó a hacer dibujos de ella, al principio solo eran garabatos sin forma pero con el paso de los años se volvieron retratos muy realistas de un ser que parecía perfecto y divino_

 _oo00oo_

Yuri trabajaba en la posada de sus padres junto a Pichit, ambos chicos se turnaban para ir a buscar la leña al bosque cuando Celestino o algún otro leñador no podían llevarla, esa tarde era el turno de Yuri de ir al bosque, el pelinegro estaba concentrado recolectado la varas secas para la chimenea pero no había muchas en la entrada del bosque, así que pensaba en introducirse mas profundo para buscar; sabia que era peligroso por que la noche estaba cerca y un oso rondaba por esos lugares _-cosa rara, el creía que los osos invernaban en esas fechas-_ Yuri lo pensó un poco, no tenia miedo de entrar al bosque y èl era incluso mas resistente al frió que cualquiera

-sera rápido-

Se dijo a si mismo y se adentro al bosque a buscar mas leña, despues de caminar varios minutos llego hasta un punto donde la madera sobraba; feliz por su hallazgo se puso a recoger todo la que podia, mientras estaba recogiendo escucho un crujido tras el y una sombra enorme lo cubrio desde atras; Yuri se sintio asustado de repente y giro lentamente su cabeza solo para abrir sus ojos con sorpresa y encontrarse con la imagen de un enorme oso negro detras de èl

Yuri abrió su boca sin decir nada, solo sus labios temblaban por el miedo; se quedo en silencio mientras se movía lentamente del suelo para levantarse e irse, sentía la mirada del oso sobre el, era intensa y lo intimidaba, cuando quedo completamente de pie empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás sin movimientos bruscos para que el oso no se enojara y lo atacara pero entonces sin darse cuenta piso una rama que hizo un ruido seco y el oso gruño en respuesta; Yuri entonces empezó a correrlo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían siendo muy seguido de cerca por el oso, el pelinegro corrió con todas sus fuerzas y sin mirar atrás; estaba tan asustado que ni siquiera se fijo por donde corría y lo ultimo que pudo sentir era como caía por el barranco que no vio mientras escapaba

oo00oo

Desperto adolorido y con frio en el fondo de un barranco, reviso su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que se habia torcido la muñeca izquierda; pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que el cielo estaba obscuro, el estaba perdido en el bosque y un enorme oso aun andaba por ahi

-no debi adentrarme al bosque-

Se dijo mientras se lamentaba, se levanto de entre las ramas y en la obscuridad buscaba un sitio mas "seguro" para esconderse del oso y esperar a que llegara el dia, una cueva o una madriguera serian perfectas para el, Yuri comenzo a caminar pero despues de casi una hora no podia encontrar nada; lo cual era malo pues la ansiedad lo empezaba a consumir poco a poco y miles de pensamientos negativos cruzaban por su cabeza, las lagrimas empezaban a asomarse por sus ojos cuando a lo lejos pudo ver una pequeña pero potente luz, sin pensarlo mucho Yuri corrio hasta ella pero cuando llego a su lado nunca imagino lo que sus ojos verian

-¿un...hada?-

Si, o al menos eso parecia, tenia alitas brillantes, cabello rubio y un cuerpo delgado que emitia una luz impresionante; Yuri lo observaba curioso mientras el ser magico dormia placidamente sobre un tronco hueco, aun si creerselo del todo, el chico Katsuki lleno de asombro toco con su dedo los cabellos rubios del hada y provoco que esta se despertara de inmediato, atacando a Yuri en el proceso

-auch!- se quejo Katsuki al sentir como mordian su dedo

-te quieres morir o que, desgraciado?!- le grito la linda hada con un tono de voz grosero

-lo...lo siento, yo no...-

-¡espera!- lo callo el hada de repente- ¿puedes verme?-

-ugh...si-contesto Yuri aun dudando si era real o alucinacion

-increible...se supone que los simples humanos no pueden ver a los seres magicos- reflexiono el pequeño rubio

-¿que eres?-pregunto Yuri

-soy un hada...pero un hada MACHO, ¿entendiste?-

-ah...esta bien...supongo-

Yuri miro detenidamente al hada **"macho"** que tenia enfrente, estaba seguro de que cabia en la palma de su mano y a pesar de ser "macho" su apariencia era mas androgina que nada, tenia unos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas y una piel de porcelana que emitia un brillo caracteristico, era una belleza divina, casi tanto como la de la chica del lago que vio en su niñez

-¿quien eres y que haces en el bosque?- pregunto el hada volando con sus peque as alas frente al rostro de Yuri

-soy Yuri Katsuki, y vengo de Hasetsu...me perdí-

-¿te llamas Yuri?- contesto el hada viendolo despectivamente

-si, ¿como te llamas tu?-

-soy...Yuri- contesto apenas en un susurro

-¡oh, que gran casualidad! -sonrió el pelinegro- ¿y vives aquí en el bosque?-

-¡no me gusta que te llames igual que yo! y no, no vivo en el bosque-

-¿entonces?-

-solo salí a buscar a mi amigo, pero me canse y me quede dormido en este tronco-

-¿tu amigo?-

-si...el ha tenido algunos problemas y hace días se fue del castillo de las estaciones, no ha regresado y yo salí a buscarlo-

-¿quieres que te ayude con eso?-

-¡ja! ¿bromeas? estas mas perdido que yo, no puedes ayudarme con nada-

-pero eres muy pequeño y hace frió-

-idiota! soy un hada de invierno; el frió no me afecta en lo absoluto...y ahora que lo pienso, ¿porque no estas muerto o temblando de frió?-

-no lo se...tengo mucha resistencia al frio-

-eso es muy extraño- medito el rubio

-por cierto...¿que es el castillo de las estaciones?-

-es el lugar donde viven primavera, verano, otoño e invierno...en ese lugar también viven seres mágicos como hadas o híbridos-

-increíble! entonces hay mas como tu-

-si, si...¿te importa mucho?-contesto con voz irritada

-de casualidad...¿en ese lugar, vive una chica hermosa de cabello plateado?-

-cabello plateado? mmm hay muchas hadas con esas características, los colores rubio y platinado sus muy comunes-

-de verdad!- pregunto Yuri lleno de esperanza, posiblemente la chica del lago era una hada y ahora podría saber de donde venia, podría buscarla y verle de nuevo- por favor, llévame a ese castillo, te lo ruego-

-¡no! eres un simple mortal y los mortales no pueden entrar a lugares mágicos...- el hada se detuvo un segundo- aunque extrañamente tu puedes verme, podría ser que no eres tan ajeno a este mundo mágico-

-por favor llévame-

-¡no puedo! ya te lo dije, primero tengo que buscar a mi amigo-

-yo te ayudo con eso, incluso te diré por donde no ir-

-¿donde no ir?-

-así es- asintió Katsuki- un enorme oso anda suelto y podría atacarte-

Para sorpresa de Yuri, la pequeña hada abrio los ojos y la boca con sorpresa; pero no parecia nada aterrado por la noticia del oso

-¡DIME DONDE LO VISTE!- grito el rubio

-¿el oso? no vayas hacia el, es muy peligroso-

-¡el no es peligroso! el es...mi amigo-

Yuri se quedo con la boca abierta despues de la palabras dichas por el hada, despues de un rato esta le explico que _"el oso"_ era en relidad un hibrido magico, el cual estaba pasando por problemas "de la edad" y se habia alejado del castillo por temor a lastimar a alguien en sus arranques de ira, pero ya habian pasado varios dias sin que el oso volviera y eso habia preocupado a Yuri-hada; temiendo que los mortales hubiesen cazado a su amigo, se escapo de la vigilancia de invierno y salio al bosque a buscar al hibrido, despues de escuchar la historia Yuri Katsuki le propuso un trato a Yuri-hada, el le ayudaria a buscar al oso si el otro le prometia llevarlo al castillo de las estaciones a buscar a la chica del lago, despues de pensarlo unos minutos Yuri-hada acepto el trato

Caminaron -solo Yuri, el hada volaba- por un rato por el bosque nocturno, que gracias a la luz de la luna y el brillo del hada el camino podia iluminarse bien, Yuri Katsuki estimaba el tiempo y pensaba que posiblemente ya eran como las tres de la mañana, se sentia algo cansado y su muñeca izquierda estaba algo hinchada gracias a la torcedura de su caida anterior, le dolia pero evitaba quejarse para continuar su busqueda

-sabes, es sorprendente que un simple humano como tu pueda soportar este frio- hablo el rubio

-no es la primera vez que me pierdo en el bosque-

-vaya, si que eres idiota- contesto con una sonrisa de burla- tal vez no te da frió por tu grasa extra en el cuerpo-

-grasa extra?...pero, ¡no estoy gordo!...ya no tanto-

-si estas gordo, pareces un cerdo-

-no es cierto- contesto algo inseguro

Su platica fue cortada por el fuerte gruñido de una bestia que no se oia muy lejos, Yuri mira a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que ya reconocia el paisaje, se encontraban cerca de Hasetsu

-¡es el!- grito el hada - ¡es el rugido de Otabek!-

Volo velozmente hasta donde se escuchaba el ruido y Yuri corrió detrás de el, llegaron a una zona despejada del bosque donde en efecto, se encontraba el oso pero en situación muy poco favorable, estaba atrapado en una trampa de osos y su pata trasera sangraba demasiado

-¡Otabek!-

Yuri hada se acerco hasta su amigo el cual al verlo gruño lastimeramente y de forma baja, la pequeña hada se abrazo de una de las orejas del oso y le susurro que todo estaria bien, Otabek se estaba calmando pero cuando vio a Yuri Katsuki llegar hasta ellos gruño con violencia y mostro sus colmillos en señal defensiva

-¡tranquilo Otabek! el viene conmigo, esta bien...no te hará daño- lo calmo el hada- ¡cerdo! ayúdame con esta trampa-

Yuri se acerco lentamente y con miedo, el oso lo miraba de forma horrible y eso le ponia la piel de gallina; acerco sus manos hasta la trampa que mordia la pata del oso e intento abrirla, pero su torcida muñeca no ayudaba mucho

-¿que estas haciendo? ¿acaso no puedes?- exigio el hada al ver que su amigo seguia atrapado

-no...mi mano, esta torcida y es difícil, lo siento-

-demonios, eres un inútil-

El hada solto la oreja del oso y fue hasta la muñeca izquierda de Katsuki abrazandose a ella y emitiendo un brillo aun mas intenso de su pequeño cuerpo, magicamente la hinchazon bajo y el dolor desaparecio

-increíble- murmuro el pelinegro

-¡ahora, abre la maldita trampa!-

Yuri obedecio y con todas sus fuerzas fue abriendo la trampa hasta que la pata del oso pudo ser liberada por completo, el cual al saberse liberado se alejo arrastrandose lentamente de Yuri Katsuki, Yuri-hada aprovecho y uso sus poderes curativos en la pata de Otabek, la cual al ser una herida mas profunda tardo varios minutos en ser curada

-ya esta...-dijo la pequeña hada al terminar, su luz habia bajado y sonaba cansada

Katsuki se acerco un poco y el oso le gruño con desconfianza, pero no de esa forma tan agresiva como las veces anteriores; asi que el azabache se acerco de todas formas hasta el oso y el hada

-¿te sientes bien?- le pregunto al otro Yuri

-lo siento...creo que no podre llevarte yo mismo al castillo de las estaciones, me siento muy cansado...Otabek, llevanos con invierno por favor-

La pequeña hada cerro los ojos y su luz se apago completamente para el terror de Yuri que no sabia que significaba eso, el oso se puso sobre sus cuatro patas y con su hocico le dio el hada a Yuri, el cual la tomo y miro al oso a los ojos

-¿quieres que suba a tu lomo?-

Recibió un ligero gruñido como respuesta y Yuri lo tomo como afirmación, se subió entonces al gran oso negro y resguardo a la pequeña hada entre sus ropas, una vez que se sujeto del pelo del animal, este comenzó a correr a una gran velocidad hacia al norte del bosque, paso casi una hora de camino sobre el lomo del oso hasta que este se detuvo frente a un campo abierto donde no se veían mas que cuatro columnas, la primera parecía un rubí y estaba envuelta en una enredadera de flores, la segunda era brillante y como el diamante y emitía varios colores a través de la luz que se filtraba en ella, la tercera tenia un color ocre y una alfombra de hojas secas a sus pies, pero la ultima fue la que mas llamo la atención de Yuri; se bajo del lomo de Otabek y se acerco hasta la ultima columna, esta parecía hecha de diamantes y zafiros, brillaba mas que las otras tres y lo mas impresionante eran las rosas azules que crecían a su alrededor

 _"como las que adornaban el cabello de su chica del lago"_

Yuri no pudo evitar tocarlas y sentir el perfume embriagante que desprendían, cerro los ojos y se dejo por llevar por una sensación de infinita felicidad en su corazón, los segundos pasaron y cuando sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo el paisaje del bosque despejado había desaparecido por completo, siendo reemplazado por un valle lleno de color, con cascadas de aguas turquesas, arco iris atravesando el cielo y un castillo que parecía hecho de cristal justo en el centro de todo

-¿que...como?- fue todo lo que pudo decir por el asombro

-hemos llegado al castillo de las estaciones-

Le contesto una profunda y varonil voz, cuando Yuri se giro se encontró con un chico de cabello negro y mirada penetrante, estaba vestido de colores obscuros y llevaba una gran capa de piel con pelaje negro en los hombros

-¿tu?...-

-soy Otabek...esta es mi forma humana-

-increíble-

-dame a Yuri, yo mismo lo llevare hasta invierno y de paso te dejare en el castillo-

Yuri asintió sacando a la peque a - _y aun dormida-_ hada de entre sus ropas, entregandosela a Otabek y empezando a caminar detras de el mientras se dirigian al castillo, Yuri veia el paisaje completamente impresionado, en ese lugar había hadas, duendes, elfos y otros seres magicos conviviendo en armonia con los animales y las plantas, parecia una escena sacada de un libro magico, cuando llegaron al castillo las puertas se abrieron solas dejando entrar a los pelinegros, mientras caminaban por los pasillos se encontraron con un hombre de cabello bicolor y ojos verdes que esparcia alegria por donde pasaba

-¡Otabek! ¡pero que agradable sorpresa! -hablo el hombre- ¿ya se te paso el ataque de pubertad?-

-no quiero hablar al respecto- fue todo lo que dijo el oso

-¡oh, pero mira que belleza trajiste contigo!- dijo refiriéndose a Yuri mientras le apretaba una mejilla

-mu...mucho gusto- contesto el aludido- soy Yuri Katsuki-

-lo se, yo soy el espíritu de la primavera; quien hace fértiles las tierras y deja que todo nazca y florezca con alegría y belleza...pero tu puedes llamarme simplemente Christophe o Chris-

-ah...gracias, Chris...-

-así esta mejor, me voy...tengo que esparcir mi luz en otro lado-

El hombre se fue mientras se contoneaba con una sonrisa en el rostro y tarareaba una canción alegre, Yuri lo miro con extrañeza; no conocía a personas con esa misma energía, siguió caminando junto a Otabek y al pie de unas escaleras se encontraron a una pareja que se besaba tiernamente hasta que repararon en su presencia

-¡Otabek! pero que gusto- hablo el otro hombre, era algo parecido a Otabek pero mas sonriente y extrovertido

-JJ, Isabella...-

-mmm pero que seco eres con nosotros- contesto la mentada Isabella haciendo un puchero

-¿donde esta invierno?- pregunto sin hacerle caso a la mujer

-en su trono, junto a otoño...pero veo que tenemos un invitado-

-hola, soy...-

-Katsuki Yuri, cierto-

-si, ¿como?-

-yo soy la representación del cálido y amado verano, la mejor temporada de todas, Jean Jacques pero todos me llaman "JJ", y esta hermosa ninfa es mi prometida, Isabella-

-mucho gusto- contesto Yuri con una sonrisa

-vamos, nos espera el invierno-

Le dijo Otabek mientras lo tomaba del brazo y se dirigían escaleras arriba, antes de llegar al salón principal se encontraron en el pasillo con un delgado chico de cabello negro y maquillaje dramático, parecía una especia de bruja; al verlo el oso suspiro con resignación

-hola Georgi, ¿esta invierno en el salón principal?-

-si...pero te recuerdo que la gente con buenos modales le pregunta a otra como esta antes de hacer preguntas de otra gente-

-siempre que te pregunto como estas contestas de forma dramática y poética...eso puede ser aburrido-

-¡perdón por ser tan aburrido! no puedo ser feliz si mi corazón esta siendo abrazado por una enredadera de espinas-

-¿Anya te volvió a dejar?-pregunto Otabek de forma simple

-maldita, un día se lamentara por eso...pero aun la amo-

El mencionado Georgi se fue corriendo por el pasillo mientras derramaba lagrimas poeticamente exageradas, Yuri lo miro con la misma extrañeza que había mirado a los otros dos que se habían encontrado

-el es otoño- le dijo Otabek -es un dramático enamoradizo-

Caminaron un poco mas y llegaron a la gran puerta de un enorme salón, donde Yuri supuso que se encontraba el invierno; su corazón latió de forma apresurada y un extraño escalofrió le recorrió la columna vertebral, Otabek abrió la puerta y al hacerlo lo primero que Yuri vio fue hielo por todas partes, el salón entero estaba cubierto de hielo y el suelo parecía un lago congelado, sus ojos se fijaron al frente donde se encontró un gran trono de cristal y sentado en el vio al hombre mas hermoso que sus ojos habían visto, tenia el cabello plateado y corto con un flequillo cayendo por su rostro, sus ojos eran de un azul claro y su piel parecía porcelana fina, ademas vestía como un príncipe de los cuentos de hadas, con un saco rosado sobre una camisa blanca, guantes y pantalones negros

 _"era tan hermoso como la chica del lago, le recordaba tanto a ella"_

El hermoso hombre se levanto de su trono y camino hasta la entrada donde Otabek se había arrodillado y tenia el cuerpo dormido de Yuri-hada en sus manos, mientras Yuri estaba estático observando al hombre con un sonrojo muy notorio

-mi señor del invierno- hablo Otabek- quiero disculparme con usted por los problemas de mi transcision de niño a hombre, huí del castillo sin decirle nada a nadie y en consecuencia una de sus hadas le desobedeció escapando también del castillo...-

-¿Yuri esta bien?- pregunto el inverno interrumpiendo al oso

-si...pero quiero decirle que si existe algún castigo por desobedecer, me culpe a mi de todo y perdone a Yuri, yo...-

-no hay problema -contesto el hombre con una sonrisa- se lo difícil que es para los híbridos adaptarse a sus nuevos cuerpos, y en cuanto a Yuri...bueno, no es la primera vez que desobedece, la disciplina no es su virtud-

-gracias...gracias por esto-

-si...¿supongo que Yuri aun esta agotado, no? llévalo a descansar y déjame solo con nuestra visita; tengo mucho que hablar con el-

Otabek se levanto llevándose el pequeño cuerpo de la hada con el, cuando la puerta del salón se cerro Yuri -aun sonrojado- intento articular palabras para presentarse correctamente con el que era la representación del invierno, pero apenas empezaba a abrir la boca sintió unas suaves manos sobre sus mejillas y unos labios dulces posicionarse sobre los suyos, lo estaba besando, ese hombre tan atractivo lo estaba besando, después de unos segundos el peliplateado se aparto de Yuri y lo miro a los ojos con mucha felicidad

-Yuri...espere tanto por este momento-

-¿he? yo...¿esperaste?...¿tu?-Yuri no sabia que decir, la situación lo tenia perplejo

-no me digas...¿me olvidaste?- pregunto el mas alto con una mirada dolida

-¿recordarte?-

Yuri miro detenidamente al hombre, estaba seguro de que de haber visto a un hombre con semejantes características lo habría reconocido de inmediato, lo miro a los ojos y presto mas atención esos ojos tan azules, parecían mas brillantes que cualquier aurora, su cabello era tan claro que prácticamente se veía plateado, sus facciones y esa piel...

-¡TU ERES ELLA!- grito al darse cuenta de la verdadera identidad de su chica...o mejor dicho, chico del lago

-oh, Yuri...-murmuro suavemente en su oído mientras lo abrazaba posesivamente - por un momento temí que me hubieras olvidado-

-no...no te olvide, es solo que...te vez muy distinto-

-es mi apariencia definitiva...¿no te gusta?- el hombre lo miro con preocupación

-no, ¡no es eso, te vez muy bien!-

-¿de verdad? tu también te vez muy hermoso, los años te han sentado de maravilla-

-ugh...gracias -contesto Yuri sonrojado- pero, no entiendo...¿que pasa aquí? ¿que hago aquí? ¿tu...eres el invierno? no entiendo nada-

-el destino Yuri, todo esto es el destino...nuestros caminos estaban destinados a cruzarse incluso desde antes de ocupar estos cuerpos-

 _Las cuatro estaciones nacieron de la madre tierra para regir las temporadas y las cosechas, su función siempre fue ser uno con la naturaleza y prosperar la tierra; primavera y verano eran los espíritus mas alabados y amados por obvias razones e incluso el otoño era amado por los bohemios, pero el invierno no era apreciado por muchos, era considerado una temporada difícil y dura de soportar, eso ponía triste al invierno al grado de volverlo un espíritu solitario; pero todo cambio cuando conoció a Eros, la representación del amor mas apasionado e intenso, ambos se enamoraron perdidamente y se hicieron amantes por mucho tiempo, en ese lapso Invierno dejo de ser una persona solitaria y comenzó a ser mas agradable, creo cosas hermosas con su poder -como las auroras, los copos de nieve o hermosos paisajes- en honor a su amado, sin embargo; con el paso del tiempo las personas dejaron de creer en dioses y seres mitológicos y eso desencadeno que muchos fueran desapareciendo al no poder mantener un cuerpo inmortal, entre ellos Eros; el cual se despidió de su amor no sin antes prometerle que regresaría reencarnando en un cuerpo mortal para después no volver a separarse nunca jamas, Invierno acepto y prometió esperarle hasta el fin de los_ _días, buscándole año con año en su temporada para el reencuentro, y así lo hizo, paso mucho tiempo esperando la reencarnación de Eros..._

 _Hasta que una fría noche en una de sus habituales danzas bajo la aurora se vio descubierto por un pequeñito que lo miraba atento, al principio le sorprendió que el niño pudiera verlo, los mortales habían perdido esa capacidad, se acerca hasta el y al hacerlo sintió una chispa de Eros dentro de el, Invierno se alegro, por fin había encontrado a la reencarnación de su amado, pero al verle temblar de frió y con la labios casi azules se dio cuenta de que Eros aun no se manifestaba por completo y llevarse a ese pequeño y débil cuerpo podría poner en riesgo su vida mortal, así que lo durmió con un beso y lo regreso con los humanos para que lo cuidaran un tiempo mas hasta que pudiera soportar el frió de invierno y poder estar con el_

-el fuego de Eros esta dentro de ti Yuri, puedo sentirlo-

-por eso no me afecta tanto el frió, por eso nunca pude olvidar ese primer encuentro en el lago -

-Yuri...¿recuerdas mi nombre humano?-

El pelinegro miro a los ojos azules del otro y solo eso le basto para recordar el infinito amor que su alma sentía por el, no tenia recuerdos de aquella vida pasada, pero si el sentimiento dentro de su pecho

-Víctor...-

Ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron fuertemente el uno del otro, lagrimas de felicidad salieron de ojos de ambos y se besaron hasta quedarse sin aire, Yuri miro por el ventanal del castillo y vio como el sol salia anunciando un nuevo día

-quédate conmigo Yuri...quédate y no vuelvas a irte-

-yo lo haría con todo gusto- dijo pegando su frente a la de Víctor- pero...¿que pasara con mi familia? ¿nunca podre verles de nuevo?¿y mis amigos?-

Víctor miro los ojos de Yuri, vio en ellos todo el amor de Eros y Agape juntos; sabia que su yuri estaba hecho de amor y bondad y el alejarlo de los mortales con los que había convivido tanto años podía llegar a ser doloroso para el, no quería que Yuri sufriera por su egoísmo, pero tampoco quería estar lejos de el

-ve con ellos...-dijo Víctor sin poder disimular la tristeza de su voz- puedo esperar algunos años mas por ti, cuando dejes tu forma física iré por tu alma y no nos separaremos nunca mas-

Yuri sonrió con dulzura al escuchar esas palabras, sabia lo que victor estaba sacrificando por el, y eso lo hacia amarlo aun mas, beso los labios del mayor con suavidad y después lo miro a los ojos

-que quiera ir con mi familia no significa que tengamos que separarnos por mucho tiempo-

-Yuri...-

-se me ocurrió la mejor de las ideas-

oo00oo

Yuri regreso a Hasetsu para alivio de sus familiares y amigos, les dijo a todos que había pasado la noche en una cueva y que el oso que rondaba la aldea posiblemente ya no regresaría; también les dio una noticia que dejo a todos con la boca abierta

-¿te...te mudaras al bosque?-le pregunto su madre con los ojos tristes- ¿pero no es peligroso? tu solo por allá-

-estaré bien- dijo abrazando a la mujer- vendré a visitarlos constantemente, lo juro-

Y así lo hizo, construyo una modesta cabaña en el corazón del bosque y se fue a vivir "solo" en ella, bajaba de manera continua a la aldea a visitar a su familia y amigos o a comprar algunos víveres y regresaba a su hogar, a veces era visitado por Pichit o su ex-maestra Minako que le preguntaban si no se sentía solo viviendo en el bosque, pero el negaba con una sonrisa porque aunque sus amigos y familiares no los vieran, el nunca estaba realmente solo, en las primaveras solía recibir las visitas de Christophe y su desbordante alegría que hacia crecer flores a su alrededor, en verano pasaba el tiempo con JJ e Isabella nadando en el lago, en otoño salia a caminar con Georgi mientras este se quejaba de su mala suerte en el amor y hacia caer las hojas dramáticamente, y en invierno solia recibir las visitas de Yurio y Otabek, pero lo que mas esperaba de esa temporada era pasar las horas entre los brazos de Victor, amándose mientras la nieve caía y las auroras iluminaban los cielos nocturnos del invierno, fue así hasta que un Eros dejo su forma física y paso a pertenecer al mundo mágico, cumpliendo así esa promesa que le hizo al invierno de no volver a dejarlo solo nunca mas

Fin.

oo00oo

-¿y eso es todo?-

-¿no falta algo?-

-¿que no se supone que debió haber terminado con "y vivieron felices para siempre"?-

Yuko cerro el libro y suspiro con resignación frente a sus tres pequeñas hijas

-si, eso es todo, no falta nada y técnicamente terminaron juntos, es obvio que vivieron felices para siempre; ahora duérmanse ya-

-¡aun no tenemos sueño!- respondieron las tres al unisono

-¡pero si son casi las doce de la noche!-

-¡otra historia! ¡otra historia!- comenzaron a gritar las niñas mientras saltaban en la cama

-niñas, no, ¡quietas!-

-niñas háganle caso a su madre -hablo Takeshi desde la puerta- o de lo contrario...-

-¿que pasara?-pregunto Axel de forma retadora

-¡pelea de cosquillas!-

Yuko no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su esposo e hijas jugando a hacerse cosquillas en la cama, guardo el libro en la repisa y fue hasta el resto de su familia para sermonearlos por no dormir temprano , aun que como siempre, terminaría uniendoseles a la diversión.

* * *

Fin de este especial, se agradece (y admira por leer todo esto) a quien haya llegado hasta acá, espero lo hayan disfrutado y si tienen algo que opinar haganmelo saber en los reviews, feliz año nuevo y felices fiestas!

Sayonara!


End file.
